Leçon inattendue
by JayFeatherStory
Summary: Castiel fouille dans l'ordinateur de Dean alors qu'il est absent, celui-ci va devoir s'expliquer, une explication qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Destiel/Lemon/1ère Fic


**-Leçon inattendue-**

Dean rentrait dans la chambre d'hôtel et déposa ses clefs sur la table. Castiel lui était là et … sur l'ordinateur.

-Cas' qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon ordinateur ? Dit-il d'un ton excédé

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai réussi à l'allumer et à l'utiliser alors j'ai continué … Se parait-il qu'on peut trouver ce qu'on veut là-dessus …

Les yeux bleus de l'ange se levèrent alors de l'écran pour regarder Dean

-Mais je te l'ai pas donné mon mot de passe jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Tu sais Dean, j'ai déjà entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas mettre 1234 comme mot de passe …

Dean soupira alors, il n'avait pas tort d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais dit que cela était interdit d'utiliser son ordinateur. Il arrête donc de réprimander l'ange tandis que ce dernier reprenait la parole

-Dean ?

-Oui ? Dit-il alors qu'il ôtait sa veste

-Je suis tombé sur un site étrange … En fait euuuuh, comment te dire, je suis allé sur « l'internet » et j'ai vu « historique » j'ai pensé que c'était pour les sites qui parlaient d'histoire

Dean avala sa salive doucement, il se doutait de la suite.

-Et donc il y avait plein de lien à la suite, j'ai cliqué sur un d'eux mais ce site historique est étrange réellement, je ne vois pas en quoi il parle d'histoire

Dean s'approchait doucement, et voilà ce qu'il redoutait. Le chasseur était régulièrement en quête d'un site porno pour finir sa journée de chasse, cependant ces sites étaient de l'ordre de l'intime. C'était à ce moment là que Dean se dit qu'il changerait son mot de passe après cette histoire.

L'ange regardait en effet une vidéo peu catholique dirons nous, un jeune homme léchaient avec envie le sexe d'un 2ème partenaire tandis que le 3ème se caressait en fond.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dean gêné comme il était aurait eut du mal à expliquer pourquoi il regardait des hommes se donner du plaisir. Baissant les yeux, il devina avec encore plus de gêne la bosse dans le pantalon de l'ange qui tirait de manière obscène le tissu.

-C'est … un porno, dit-il en regardant en l'air à présent tant la vision d'en bas ou même de l'ange en soit le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu sembles gêné ?

-Tu … tu ne … remarques pas …

Puis lançant d'un coup les yeux toujours au plafond.

-Tu bandes …

-Bande ?

L'inculture de l'ange sur ce sujet aurait presque fait sourire le chasseur si la gêne prenait le dessus.

-Ton pantalon, à l'intérieur, l'érection

-Ah, ça, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je me sens un peu mal, je comptais aussi te le demander aussi.

Le chasseur était de plus en plus gêné, il n'allait tout de même pas faire un cours d'éducation sexuel à Castiel.

-C'est un signe d'excitation … sexuelle

-Ah, c'est … ennuyeux, dit-il sur le ton froid qui le caractérisait, comment on l'arrête ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre, l'ange en devenait adorable, si innocent.

-Je … Tu dois … Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça … tu dois te caresser

-C'est une étrange technique tient ! Dit l'ange surpris

Alors il commençait à passer calmement une main sur son bras, il se caressait au sens propre du terme. En effet Dean n'avait pas été des plus précis qu'en à la localisation de la caresse.

-Non, non, non, dit alors le chasseur en arrêtant le mouvement de la main que faisait son ami, je sais pas comment te le dire de façon … poétique … oh et puis merde la poésie, tu dois te caresser le sexe jusqu'à jouir c'est clair ?

-Ah oui … ça parait … plus logique dans un certain sens.

Soudain l'ange et sans prévenir déboutonna son pantalon et glissa une main dans son boxer et lorsque ses doigts effleuraient le membre en érection un gémissement des plus sexy sorti de ses lèvres. Dean ne s'attendait pas à ce que Castiel mette cela en pratique devant lui et maintenant plus que la gêne, lui aussi commençait à être excité … excité par son ami qui découvrait le plaisir de se toucher.

-C'est bon Dean, c'est … très bon, dit alors l'ange entre coupé de gémissement régulier

Cette phrase le fit bander lui aussi, c'était vraiment invoulu mais son ami l'excitait, il voyait les yeux bleus s'éclairer sous le plaisir et il lançait.

-Castiel, arrête !

L'ange ne voyait aucun problème à la situation.

-Quoi ?

Il ôtait doucement sa main de l'endroit désiré.

-Ca ne se fait pas … en public

-Mais ce n'est pas en public, c'est devant toi …

Ces sourcils étaient froncés d'incompréhension, il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela était incorrect.

-Tu regardes bien des hommes qui le font dans ta machine … Ajouta-t-il

Dean se mordillait les lèvres nerveusement, l'ange semblait ne pas comprendre la complexité de l'homme, ses règles implicites telles qu'il ne fallait pas se masturber devant quelqu'un ou fouiller dans son ordinateur, que la pornographie se détachait de la vie et que la fiction ne décrivait pas la réalité des désirs. Dean cependant ne savait pas quoi répondre puis il dit d'une voix calme comme pour parler à un enfant.

-Se caresser … enfin se masturber c'est comme avoir une part de tarte

Essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas rire de cette comparaison qu'il venait d'improviser.

-En gros si tu ne peux pas la partager, tu ne la manges pas devant les autres. C'est incorrect, c'est un plaisir que tu prends tout seul dans l'intimité sans qu'on te prenne sur le fait.

Il espérait qu'il comprenne mieux que s'il expliquait que quelque chose de « naturel » était tabou auprès des humains. Même si sa métaphore était un peu bancale et venait du fait qu'il mourrait de faim après une chasse.

-Comment on peut partager une caresse de ce genre ?

C'est vrai que c'était une bonne question.

-C'est compliqué, tu sais … quand on fait l'amour il y a différente manière de la faire, tu en as vu une sur l'ordinateur

Ordinateur qui continuait de faire tourner la vidéo au passage donnant à la situation son comique rythmé de gémissement d'homme jouissant de manière obscène.

-Et tu as la classique, celle pour faire des enfants et tu peux faire d'autre chose …

-Quoi comme autre chose ? Dit l'ange avec curiosité d'une voix calme qui à présent avait débandé avec le temps et la discussion et son inattention à ce qu'il se passait sur l'ordinateur

-Ca dépend avec qui te le fait, mais deux hommes peuvent se caresser mutuellement …

-Oh c'est comme ça qu'on partage je comprends maintenant, dit l'ange avec satisfaction d'avoir fait le lien avec la problématique première

-Oui c'est comme ça … Dit Dean qui lui était soulagé de s'être débarrassé de cette question

-Alors partageons, je suis d'accord moi, dit l'ange animé d'une excitation nouvelle d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau

Dean aurait du s'en douter, sa métaphore à la con n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il soit gêné.

-Castiel …

-Quoi ? Tu as bien dit qu'on pouvait partager alors vu que tu es mon ami, je veux bien partager.

-L'amour ça se fait avec quelqu'un qu'on aime … enfin, qui nous attire sexuellement plutôt

-Je ne t'attire pas ?

-C'est pas la question, Castiel c'est compliqué, il y a des choses compliqué avec les humains

-Je voudrais comprendre Dean, tu me dis des choses vagues, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant mais je n'en suis pas un … Je peux comprendre

-Pour te résumer ça, je ne suis pas gay

-Alors pourquoi tu regarde ça ? Dit l'ange en désignant l'écran

C'était une grande question, Dean aimait regarder ce genre de porno, il ne savait pas pourquoi, des fois ça l'excitait même plus que les pornos « hétéros ».

-Castiel …

\- Non mais explique-moi, je veux comprendre Dean

-Il y a des choses que je ne sais pas moi-même c'est ça le problème …

Castiel regardait le chasseur avec de grand yeux bleus, il se pince un instant les lèvres referma doucement l'ordinateur et se leva n'ayant pas la réponse à sa question. Il passa à côté du chasseur.

-Merci quand même

Il lui sourit très légèrement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dean s'était finalement endormi mais pas pour longtemps, il se réveillait un sursaut, cette image de Castiel lui revenait en tête tout le temps. S'en était presque malsain, ça l'obsédait et l'excitait en même temps. Il soupira très doucement avant de faire son geste en glissant avec délicatesse ses doigts dans son boxer qui était son seul habit pour en libérer une érection naissante.

Il massait le membre avec vigueur en gémissant, il était seul, il pouvait se permettre ce genre plaisir nocturne.

Effleurant son gland avec plaisir, il en venait même dans son excitation à imaginer que c'était les lèvres et la langue de l'ange sur son sexe, ce qui le fit durcir d'autant plus.

-Castiel … murmura-t-il inconsciemment dans son élan d'envie

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est le fait que l'ange prenne cela pour un appel. Dean totalement déconnecté de la réalité continuait à se caresser les yeux fermer, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, poussant ses râles de plaisir de temps en temps, tandis que l'ange venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

-Dean, tu dois le faire en privé non ?

Dean crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter net, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lâcha l'objet du plaisir. Il se releva sur son lit et regarda l'ange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu m'as appelé non ?

-Non je …

-Tu as bien dit « Castiel »

Il fallut quelque seconde à l'ange pour comprendre.

-Oh … Dit-il sur un ton relativement froid décelant une pointe de surprise.

Dean continuait de s'abimer la lèvre mais par nervosité pure.

-Je suis désolé Cas' …

L'ange le regardait un instant en silence.

-Si tu es désolé, tu dois te racheter non ? Dit l'ange avec décontraction

-Euh, j'imagine, ça dépend cependant

-Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-J'imagine que oui …

Dean était un peu méfiant sur la demande de l'ange. L'ange s'approchait alors du chasseur presque dénudé et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Dean ne s'y attendait pas, il en avait le souffle coupé mais glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Castiel, il prolongea.

-Rachète-toi alors comme ça …

Les yeux bleus de l'ange semblaient plonger dans ceux de Dean qui lui, d'un coup sec enleva la cravate de l'ange et la balançait dans un coin de la pièce. Dans un élan de précipitation il enleva aussi le trench de l'ange et commençant à déboutonné de manière maladroite par l'envie, la chemise de son partenaire.

Torse nu l'ange lui donnait d'autant plus envie, il savait qu'il désirait à ce moment là son véhicule mais Castiel était Castiel, et son véhicule était une partie de lui. Il embrassait avec avidité les lèvres de l'ange.

\- Caresse-moi Dean.

Un petit sourire s'installa sur le visage du chasseur

-Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Il libérait l'érection de l'ange de la prison de tissus et saisit le membre avec douceur. L'ange gémissait, de plus en plus fort et ça encourageait Dean à aller plus vite.

-Oh plus vite Dean, plus vite, dit l'ange avec un ton nouveau, un ton incroyablement sexy.

Dean ne se fit pas prier et ses mouvements poignets rapides firent jouir l'ange sur sa main. La main de Dean était couverte de liquide blanc alors l'ange saisit le poignet de son amant et lécha doucement ses doigts couvert de sa propre semence. Dean sentit clairement son sexe gonfler sous cette vue plus qu'excitante.

-C'est étrange comme goût lança l'ange avec perplexité

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette réflexion. L'ange réfléchit et demanda innocemment

-Je peux te faire comme … le mec avec sa bouche là … dans la vidéo

Il parlait d'une fellation avec tant d'hésitation, Dean trouvait ça mignon.

-Bien sur

L'ange alors descendit vers le bas ventre du chasseur et saisit son pénis gonflé entre ses lèvres. Dean poussa un râle d'excitation et posait ses deux mains sur la tête de Castiel pour l'encourager dans l'exercice.

-Oh … plus fort … comme ça, exactement, ici, oh oui … Je vais venir Castiel

Castiel lâcha de sa bouche le sexe qui se libéra à la suite de cette action sur le ventre de Dean. L'ange remontait vers le visage de Dean l'embrassa avec envie.

-Prend-moi Dean s'il te plait …

\- Supplie-moi s'il te plait

-Je t'en supplie Dean prend moi maintenant

Le chasseur aimait la voix suppliante de l'ange avait en lui demandant ça. Il lécha ses doigts doucement avant d'en introduire un dans l'intimité de Castiel qui gémit, d'abord de douleur puis par accommodation d'envie.

Il en introduisit alors un second, celui-ci fut d'autant plus douloureux pour l'ange, l'intimité encore vierge souffrait de ces intrusions mais cette douleur était doucement contrecarré par une vague de plaisir, si bien qu'il s'empalait presque sur les doigts de son amant pour les pousser à aller plus loin. Un troisième plus facile à supporter vint rejoindre les deux autres et lorsqu'il sentait l'ange se détendre autour de ses doigts, il les ôta et pénétra doucement son intimité. Ses mouvements étaient calme, il ne souhaitait pas faire de mal à son ami. Il allait et venait. C'était si serré et chaud, il aimait cette sensation nouvelle, il voulait aller plus vite mais c'était l'ange qui allait décider de la cadence.

Celui-ci accompagnait les mouvements de son partenaire avec envie et lorsque le membre de Dean cogna contre la prostate de Castiel, le râle qui sortait de ses lèvres était jouissif. Il allait alors plus vite, chaque contact avec la prostate de Castiel rendait ses gémissements de plus en plus réguliers et excités. Dean saisit alors le sexe délaissé de son amant de le caressait avec vigueur au même rythme que ses coups de bassin. Les bruits en devenaient obscènes, un mélange de râles et de gémissements avec un bruit de peaux qui s'entrechoquent et un lit qui semblait lui aussi hurler du mouvement qui se passait au dessus de lui.

-Cas' ! Oh oui Cas' !

Dean venait de jouir au plus profond de l'ange qui se trouvait sous lui et Castiel vint peu après lui sur son ventre. Dean sortit son membre et tomba à côté de l'ange sur le lit épuisé, son poitrail montant et descendant au gré de sa respiration rapide.

Castiel regardait le chasseur reprendre ses forces et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-Tu es tout pardonné, Dean.

The End ! C'est ma première fic' alors soyez indulgent.


End file.
